


Особенности семейных взаимоотношений

by NatBarrett



Series: Особенности семейных взаимоотношений [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: О будничном дне семьи Камелот. Ну, и о - внезапно - тёплых отношениях между Тики и Вайзли.





	Особенности семейных взаимоотношений

**Author's Note:**

> Я так люблю эту троицу, господи  
> Сцена с наставлениями Шерила вдохновлена речью Томми перед его свадьбой ('острые козырьки'). Айконик, блять, момент

***********************************************************************************************  
Особенности семейных взаимоотношений  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6552737  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Повседневность, Hurt/comfortПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 7 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
О будничном дне семьи Камелот. Ну, и о - внезапно - тёплых отношениях между Тики и Вайзли.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Я так люблю эту троицу, господи  
Сцена с наставлениями Шерила вдохновлена речью Томми перед его свадьбой ('острые козырьки'). Айконик, блять, момент 

 

– Никаких карманных краж, – начал Шерил вкрадчиво. 

Тики знал этот его тон, слишком хорошо знал. За вкрадчивостью Шерила кроется явное если-накосячите-болваны-пожалеете-что-родились. Он и не ошибся; в следующее мгновение голос Шерила снизился на полтона, а длинный красивый палец, заточенный в перстень, ткнулся в грудь Вайзли так сильно, что тот озадаченно сделал шаг назад.

– Никаких предсказаний за деньги.

Вайзли захлопал глазами - всеми пятерьмя. В прошлый раз он так и вышел к гостям – с обмотанным вокруг головы платком и в длинном халате.  
К счастью, гости приняли его за какого-то индуского шамана.  
К счастью, Тики был рядом и ловко установил прейскурант на предсказания.  
К сожалению, об этом прознал Шерил и оттаскал их обоих за уши.

– Никаких азартных игр.

Былую вкрадчивость, как и предсказывал Тики, голос Шерила совсем растерял, а змеиное лицо братика выражало если не готовность убивать, то, в ином случае, хорошенько испортить их жизни на ближайшее время.

– Никакой! Рыбной ловли! Из моего пруда! – поставил он точку на разговоре. Немного подумав, добавил: – И, Тики, если хоть одна дама пожалуется, что ты лишил чести её прекрасную дочурку...  
– Ты же сам хотел, чтоб я поскорее женился.  
– Это не так работает, – со знанием дела изрёк Вайзли и почесал лоб.

Тики откашлялся, пряча за кулаком улыбку. Шерил, конечно же, все равно заметил её, и глаза его блеснули настолько нехорошо, что даже Вайзли занервничал.

– Этот приём, дорогие мои, – почти прошипел он, – очень важен для меня. И для нашей семьи. Вы же Камелоты, в конце концов.

Я Микк, хотел возразить Тики, но Вайзли страшно посмотрел на него.  
_Заткнись_ , услышал Тики в своих мыслях. _Ты даже не представляешь, что сейчас творится в голове Шерила._ Вайзли внимательно посмотрел на папеньку. _И не представляй._

– Мы поняли, – поднял руки Тики. – Не нервничай, дорогой братец.

 _После этих слов,_ мрачно поделился с ним Вайзли, _Шерил и начал нервничать._

* * *

Тики частенько задавался вопросом, какого чёрта он вообще здесь делает.

Наверное, об этом стоило подумать в тот момент, когда он, почёсывая пузо, согласился вступить в чету Камелот на правах единокровного младшего брата (бастарда), совсем не разглядев за змеиной улыбкой Шерила глубокую мечтательность. Ну, раз уж согласился на свою голову – будь добр, отрабатывай. Вежливыми улыбками, кручёными вальсами и поцелуями в упакованные в перчатки дамские ручки.

Вайзли же Шерилу подсунул сам хитрец-Тысячелетний, вытер грязь с щёк несчастного лондонского бродяги и сообщил Камелоту о том, что неплохо бы у Роад появиться старшему братику. Объяснять обществу, откуда у Шерила и дражайшей Трисии вдруг появился семнадцатилетний лоб с говором тибетского мудреца и бандита с Ислингтона одновременно он тоже оставил Камелоту, и вот тогда Тики позлорадствовал. Хотел бы позлорадствовать, точнее.

И, как всегда, не вышло. Видимо поняв, что щедрый Господь поскупился и не дал Шерилу любви ко всем детям (а только к одному), тот подсунул Вайзли Тики.

\- Тебя как звать-то? – поинтересовался Тики первым делом и оглядел пацана с ног до головы. Тёмно-русый, высокий и болезненно худой, с бледной кожей и въевшейся в неё грязью, обмануть тем, что он аристократ можно только полного идиота. Но и из самого Микка человек голубых кровей получался как из Трисии шахтёр.

Вайзли же в свою очередь посмотрел на Микка как на полного идиота.

\- Мудрость, - сообщил он тоном, которым детям объясняют, как правильно держать ложку. Тикки раздражённо выдохнул и тогда уже понял, что всё будет ой как не просто.  
\- Понял, - таким же тоном ответил он. – А настоящее имя? Которое мать дала?

Вайзли медленно вздохнул и почесал лоб, аккуратно обходя пальцами глаза. Тики вдруг стало интересно, что будет, если ткнуть в них.

\- Не надо, - немного нервно сказал пацан, и Тики на секунду завис, не поняв, чего не надо. А когда понял, гневно посмотрел на Вайзли. – Я… я по твоему лицу понял! А вообще, ребята МакДональдом звали.  
\- Чего-чего-чего? – опять почувствовав себя идиотом, захлопал глазами Тики.  
\- МакДональдом, говорю, звали. Для них любой рыжий должен ходить с приставкой Мак в фамилии. А настоящего имени не знаю, - пожал плечами Мудрость.

Микк тяжело вздохнул и ещё раз осмотрел парня с ног до головы. Совсем не рыжий, право слово, русый, скуластый и сутулый, явно из тех детишек, что ни разу не получали палкой по позвоночнику от гувернантки. А вот нежно вправленный на место нос говорил о том, что ему как раз уже доставалось. На нём и на щеках расплывались едва заметные веснушки, почти невидные, они же уходили под воротник драпированного пальто, из тех, что так любит Шерил. Влияние папочки уже начало сказываться.

\- И что я должен делать? – растерянно поинтересовался Мудрость Ноя, но Тики понял его, даже слишком хорошо.

Сам он после обращения и получения на официальном уровне фамилии Камелот (всё равно оставшись Микком при этом) тоже малость растерялся, потому что до этого его жизнь состояла из скачков от рудников к шахтам, десяти шиллингов в день и холодного общего душа после заката солнца. Сейчас же от этого легко можно было отказаться, променяв на пышные приёмы, женитьбу на краткой богатой наследнице и титул, однако… Он не отказался.

Поэтому, почесав голову, ослабил петлю галстука на шее, посмотрел на названного племянника и неуверенно спросил:

\- Ты когда-нибудь рыбачил?

* * *

Маниакальная идея Шерила сосватать Тики начинала наводить его на подозрения, что он просто хочет избавиться от младшего, оставшись в семейной идиллии с Трисией и Роад (при всей любви к братцу и собственной инициативе принять его в семью, между прочим!), но теперь появился Вайзли, сильно подпортив планы Желания Ноя. Однако, тот так и не отказался от идеи надеть на безымянный палец Микка кольцо. Поэтому прямо сейчас, заметив очаровательную светловолосую макушку и голубые рюшечки платья, выхватил у Тики из пальцев бокал с шампанским и потащил за собой.

\- Никаких сомнительных комплиментов, - прошипел он на ходу, видимо, забыв добавить эту фразу к той пламенной речи пару часов назад. – Миссис Грейсток, какой приятный сюрприз! Вы прекрасны, как и всегда.

Узкие губы Шерила коснулись протянутой ладони миссис Грейсток – мамы голубых рюшечек, видимо. Сама она одета была в бежевое платье, настолько пышное, что Тики практически видел, как леди при ходьбе сшибает крупные вазы с цветами, стоящие тут везде по бокам.

\- Ну что Вы, мсье Шерил, - прощебетала она и добавила что-то на французском. Тики ничего не понял, но ему и не надо было – судя по сладкой улыбке Шерила, фраза дошла до адресата. – Мою дочь, Эбигейл, Вы уже знаете.

Светлая макушка, махнув голубыми рюшечками, подняла голову и попыталась спрятать скучающий взгляд за непередаваемым экстазом от встречи с Камелотами. Получалось не очень, но Тики её усердия оценил. Оценил и тёмно-синие огромные глазищи, обрамлённые сверху и снизу длинными ресницами, и здоровый румянец на щеках.

\- Это мой брат, Тики.

Протянутые ладони Тики поцеловал без охоты, уже догадываясь, что за этим последуют нудные формальные разговоры, а потом Шерил будет вдохновлённо втирать ему, что Эбигейл Грейсток – ну точно идеальная партия для него…  
…как услышал смешок в голове.

Тики удивлённо повертел головой и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Вайзли в другом конце залы.

 _Она неплохая,_ сообщил он, не размыкая губ. _Думает о том, как хочет отсюда свалить. И о лошадях. Отец подарил ей на День рождения вороного, буйного, но безумно красивого и быстрого. На скачках бы все на него ставили, я почти уверен._

 _Скачки!_ внезапно пришла в голову мысль Микка. Вайзли удивлённо захлопал глазами. _Шерил ничего не говорил про скачки?_

Когда тычок достиг бока Микка, тот всерьёз испугался, что Шерил тоже научился читать мысли. Но, поймав взгляд брата и двух очаровательных дам, до него дошло, что он просто выпал из разговора. Откашлявшись, он отправил Эбигейл свою самую вежливую улыбку.

\- Миледи, - начал он нараспев, - Вы, несомненно, прекрасны, словно…

 _Закат над халупами в районе Северного Вулиджа,_ добродушно подсказал Вайзли.

\- …закат над халупами в районе Северного Вулиджа. Но я должен идти.

_Ты когда-нибудь видел человека, облитого обожжённой смолой и обкатанного в перьях? Я видел. Только что. В голове у папеньки._

\- Я никогда не была в Северном Вулидже, - пробормотала себе под нос Эбигейл, судя по лицу, тоже пребывая в своих думах.  
\- О. Я не сомневался.

И, не дожидаясь, когда цепкие пальцы брата незаметно для всех схватят его за запястье и поведут за собой, поспешил к выходу в сад. Вайзли уже ждал его там, сидел на перилах и болтал ногами. Только заметив еле сдерживающего смех Микка, он спрыгнул на землю и рассмеялся во весь голос, игнорируя взгляды других гостей, решивших подышать свежим воздухом.

\- Твою мать, я тоже никогда не был в Северном Вулидже, - отсмеявшись, сказал Тики.  
\- Там лучше, чем в Ислингтоне, но хуже, чем в Хаммерсмите, - ответил Вайзли задумчиво. – Давно меня там не было.

Тики видел, как за стеклянными дверьми мелькнули длинные волосы брата и, схватив Вайзли за запястье, потянул за собой.

\- Какова ситуация?  
\- Видит тебя. Видит меня. Идёт, идёт, с готовностью… О, maman!

Боже, храни Патрисию Камелот.

Перепрыгнув через живую изгородь, Тики подошёл к амбарам, всё так же таща за собой непривычно молчаливого Вайзли. 

\- Карету, - крикнул он, - срочно.  
\- Мы куда? – удивился Вайзли.  
\- В Северный Вулидж.

* * *

Северный Вулидж был пыльным и шумным; гравий отскакивал от поездных колёс и медленно заполнял улицы. Закатное солнце далеко стояло над покосившимися домами, над которыми возвышалась неожиданно приличная церковь. Вайзли смотрел на всё это с лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Вот здесь, - сказал он, перехватывая взгляд Тики, - мне сломали нос. Из-за, - он нервно усмехнулся, - голубя и пары шиллингов.  
\- Голубя?  
\- Да. И пары шиллингов. – Вдаваться в подробности ему, видимо, не хотелось. – А сильно заметно? – заволновался вдруг он и осторожно погладил свою переносицу.

Тики вгляделся и честно попытался скрыть категоричное «Заметно» за мотивом «Пьяного моряка» но, видимо, у него не вышло.

\- Не особо, - пробормотал он, выпрыгивая из кареты и на автомате подавая руку выходящему следом Вайзли. Тот хмыкнул, но вложил свою ладонь в ладонь Микка. Своей загрубевшей мозолистой кожей Тики почувствовал неожиданно для бродяги нежную тонкую кожу парня.  
\- Не особо. Люблю я этот ответ. Вроде вежливо говоришь неоднозначное «нет», но при этом подразумеваешь честное «да», читай, как хочешь, и совесть чиста. Я прав, дядюшка?  
\- Не особо, - едко ответил Тики. Тощая собака остановилась в паре метров от него. 

Вайзли обогнул Микка и присел на корточки, подметая дорогим драпированным пальто грязную пыль асфальта. Собака подошла к его протянутой руке и ткнулась в неё носом – Тики почти чувствовал его мокрый холод. Вайзли запустил пальцы в светлую тонкую шерсть и провёл им по хребту псины, заставив тут завилять хвостом и опустить голову. 

\- Тощая, как смерть, - пробормотал парень. – Живот висит, родила недавно. И, гляди, лапу подвернула. У тебя случайно?..  
\- Да, конечно, всегда ношу с собой лишний шмат мяса на случай кормёжки блохастых псин, - хмыкнул Тики, но его грубые слова не вязались с ласковым тоном, когда он перевёл взгляд на собаку. Снял только что надетую белоснежную перчатку и потрепал её за ухом. – Бежишь детишек кормить?

Их пальцы столкнулись на спине суки, и Тики крупно вздрогнул. Вайзли провёл по его руке своей, о чём-то задумавшись, огладил пальцем костяшку его безымянного, и проехался дальше, к шерстяному боку, куда руки Микка уже не дотягивались.

\- Очень тепло было спать, прижимаясь к собакам, - пробормотал Вайзли. – Хоть и несло от них жутко, и рыпались они постоянно, но тепло и мягко. Зимой особенно спасали.

Он вздохнул и поднял взгляд на Тики.  
На улице темнело и холодало стремительно быстро, собака крупно дрожала и жалась к их телам, пачкая дорогую одежду. Вайзли резко выпрямился и схватил Тики за руку, сжал в своей и старательно не смотрел в лицо. Мысли проносились одна за другой, и Вайзли, Тики был уверен, считывал их с лёгкостью, не спеша при этом отвечать.

\- Вернёмся… домой? – спросил он наконец и поднял голову, сталкиваясь взглядом с Микком. – Я не в настроении ностальгировать.

Сука грустно посмотрела на них влажными чёрными глазами.

* * *

Тики думал, что они приедут как раз в разгар приёма и смогут проскользнуть незамеченными, но в особняке было тихо и пусто, несмотря на снующую прислугу. И даже явно ощущающийся и давящий гнев Шерила эту пустоту не мог заполнить.

Он встретил их на скамье на заднем дворе, где они пытались пробраться незамеченными, курил толстую крупную сигару и старательно делал вид, что не замечает ни Тики, ни Вайзли, ни…

А вот это не заметить уже не получилось.

\- Что за… - прошептал Шерил на грани того, чтобы потерять джентльменскую закалку и сказать крепкое словцо. К счастью, удержался, лишь сжал сигару в пальцах так, что та согнулась пополам. 

\- Имя можешь выбрать сам, - быстро сказал Тики. – Но только мамочке. А этих – не трогать. Беленького назову Алленом.  
\- Это девочка, - поправил его Вайзли.  
\- Тьфу ты. Аланой пускай будет. Пятнистый – Белл. Натравим его на нашу Лулу и посмотрим, что будет. А, этот, рыжий…  
\- Сам ты рыжий. Он тёмно-русый.  
\- Не спорь, мелочь. Этого, рыжего, назовёшь сам.  
\- Спасибо, - ядовито сказал Вайзли. – Тики, да, Тики, не слушай его, не рыжий ты.

Шерил, наконец-то, ожил. Он вскочил со скамьи, но не сделал к ним ни шагу, так и замер на месте. Зато Вайзли предусмотрительно сделал шаг назад, прижимая к себе рыжего (рыжего!) Тики. Микк, подумав, повторил за ним, решив, что умеющий читать мысли Мудрость знает лучше, что делать.

 _Обожжённая смола и перья – это детские сказки,_ услышал он и сделал назад уже два шага.

* * *

Шерил назвал собаку Беатрисой, и Тики над этим смеялся неприлично долго.

Она удивительно органично смотрелась на заднем дворе, всё ещё худая, но уже не такая грязная и болезненная, бегающая по клумбам Трисии и незлобно гоняющаяся за заходившими на территорию котами. И щенки бродили за ней хвостиком, совсем ещё маленькие – белый, пятнистый и рыжий (да не рыжий он!).

\- Это было для завершения образа, - поймав брата, наблюдающего за тем, как Трисия с несчастным видом отгоняет щенков от разноцветных клумб, а Роад с неподдельной радостью тискает Тики-младшего, сказал Микк. Тот передёрнул плечами, всё ещё злясь на него. – Особняк, жена, старший сын и прекрасная младшая дочь, пара собак на заднем дворе…  
\- И брат-оболтус, ловящий карпов в моём пруду на пару с моим сыном. Таскающий собак в наш дом. Отпугивающий потенциальных невест.  
\- Прекрасная Эбигейл испугалась моего грубого мужского флирта? – с грустью спросил Тики.

Шерил оторвал взгляд от жены с дочерью и посмотрел на Тики, без злобы, лишь с хитрым интересом. Потрепал младшего брата по щеке и пошёл к стеклянным дверям, ведущим в дом. Микк последовал за ним.

\- Совершенно нет, дорогой брат. Она оказалась впечатлена. Твоим обаянием или моим состоянием – уж не знаю точно, но оно не имеет значения. И я пригласил их к нам сегодня на ужин.

Резко остановился посреди коридора, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то.

\- Никаких карманных краж. Никаких предсказаний за деньги, да, Вайзли, я знаю, что ты слышишь. Никаких азартных игр. Никакой рыбной ловли из моего пруда. Никаких сомнительных комплиментов. И, Бога ради, никаких новых блохастых псин в моём поместье!

Сказав это, он опять повернулся и зашагал дальше; эхо от его низких квадратных каблуков отскакивало от высоких стен. Тики подождал, пока они затихнут, а после услышал лёгкий смешок в своей голове. 

_Скачки! Он ни слова не сказал про скачки, да, Вайзли?_ осенило Тики, и он довольно хлопнул в ладоши.


End file.
